Bill Cosby
The Bill Cosby fad (also known simply as "Pokeyman") came from The Simpsons episode Children of a Lesser Clod. A short segment of the episode features Cosby asking a child "What do you like to play?" during an episode of Kids Say the Darndest Things, hosted by Cosby himself in reality. The child promptly replies "Pokémon!" and Cosby begins incoherently rambling: "Pokeyman?! Pokeyman with the pokey and the man and the thing where the guy comes out of the thing, and he likes to fall out of that whrr ah ah ah!" YTMNDs referencing Mr. Cosby have included fictional Cosby quotes, done by impersonators, from various animated cartoons. There are several TV shows used in the Cosby fad: * The Simpsons - Children of a Lesser Clod, where the fad originated from. Voiced here by Dan Castellaneta. * The Simpsons - '' 'Round Springfield , where Cosby explains "What the Jazz is all about". Voiced here by Dan Castellaneta (as was the case above). * Family Guy - ''Brian Does Hollywood, where Stewie goes on the show "Kids Say the Most Darndest Things". Voiced here by Kevin Michael Richardson. * Family Guy - Peter, Peter, Caviar Eater, a fictional scene from "The Cosby Show". Voiced here by Kevin Michael Richardson. * The Critic - Dukerella, where Cosby explains using a knife. Voiced here by Maurice LaMarche. * The Cosby Show - The Day the Spores Landed, where Bill Cosby apparently gives birth to a giant club sandwich. This bit is rarely used as the scene itself is more likely to be parodied rather than the use of the quotes in the scene. Self-Fulfilling Irony This fad is both simultaneously loved and hated by equal portions of the YTMND community. Cosby YTMNDs reached a small position of popularity in 2005, but in early 2006, Kassius elevated Cosby to an iconic household YTMND fad with Man. POKE man. Cosby and subsequent Cosby parody YTMNDs of varying topics and audio loops. Since the fad has become such a large part of the YTMND users, it is fairly common to see at least five or six Cosby-related YTMNDs to be created a week; ironic, considering that none of the used quotes are actually spoken by Cosby, but instead by satirical impersonators working for the television shows they are featured on. Cosby Popularity One of the most popular and viral YTMNDs is the Cosby Bebop YTMND created by SirLemming, a parody of the opening credits to Cowboy Bebop including images of Cosby arrayed, transitioned, and displayed in an artistic fashion similar to Cowboy Bebop. This YTMND has reached Hall of Fame status, along with other YTMNDs worthy to be featured in that section. Another popular spin off is Dr. Dre ft Cosby which is an excellently edited rendition of fictional Cosby recordings threaded into a freestyling rap about Pokémon, Jello, Kodak film, and Jazz, played over the beat of Dr. Dre's song 'What's the Difference'. The YTMND has since been translated into a Flash animation by Steven Shafer and posted on AlbinoBlackSheep and deviantART, allegedly with the creator's consent. Another worthy Cosby YTMND is Cosby Strikes Back. A year after Cosby Bebop was made (after the climax of the Cosby Fad ended), SirLemming made Let it Cosby, a remix of the Cosby Fad's usual sounds with the Beatle's song, Let it Be. It became rather popular with the Cosby fans, and almost symbolizes the fad as a whole and it's impact to the YTMND site. Links http://billcosbypokemon.ytmnd.com/ - Original site by Sic-Suicide-Note http://cosbybebop.ytmnd.com/ - Cosby Bebop by SirLemming http://wouldyouliketoseemymask.ytmnd.com/ - Another by LupinTheThird http://cosbyclassic.ytmnd.com/ - Another by Kassius http://cosbystrikesback.ytmnd.com/ - Another by LocutusOfBorg http://drecosby.ytmnd.com/ - Dr. Dre mix by studged http://pokepokeyourpeepee.ytmnd.com/ - site that elevated the fad to stardom by Kassius Origin Category:2005 Category:Television Category:People Category:The Simpsons Category:Music Category:Fads Category:Memes